


Café

by Chunnies



Series: Retos Shinkivariables [11]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chunnies/pseuds/Chunnies
Summary: Hay rituales que cuentan mucho.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Series: Retos Shinkivariables [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670668
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Café

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missginni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/gifts).



> Espero que te guste, no iba así pero ya sabes que pasa con los personajes.

Changmin llega primero, se sirve el café mientras murmura algo que podría interpretarse como un buenos días, después de años, Yunho sabe que es un esfuerzo titánico dedicado a su persona. Lo agradece con una leve sonrisa, y se dedica a observar. 

Es preciso, sus movimientos elegantes y discretos convierten lo que debería ser un sencillo desayuno, en todo un ritual perfectamente sincronizado. Changmin es el café en Paris, escapando de los managers, fotografiando instantes cotidianos e intimos que pasan a formar parte del álbum de Yunho, ese que a veces repasa para recuperar el aliento y convertir una mueca en sonrisa. Cuando cámara en mano se escapa a probar dulces franceses, siempre acompañado de café y una sonrisa perfecta, la que solo tiene para ellos. 

El café de Changmin apenas tiene azucar, es contundente, negro, algo aguado, aliviando la fortaleza de su sabor para no espantar en demasía, solo lo necesario. Mantener a las personas prescindibles, que son los mas, fuera de su alcance es una máxima vital que nunca abandona.

Yunho no se cansa de mirar, se sienta en la encimera mientras toma arroz frito y espera a la segunda parte. El protagonista es Yoochun, apenas tiene los ojos abiertos y no emite ningún sonido, se sienta y estira su mano, sin mirar para que Changmin le acerque el preciado líquido.

El café de Yoochun son mañanas frías en las que despiertan antes de que salga el sol, viajes inesperados a la nieve, donde nadie les ve, escapadas a islas remotas, es un piano sonando por toda la casa. Un cigarro compartido entre risas o como ahora, el silencio. Y la distancia.

Yoochun es como un animal salvaje y le observa en la distancia. Si a Changmin no le puedes hablar, con él además tienes que mantener la distancia. Su café es más fuerte y con mucha mas azucar. Primero lo huele y después se dedica a saborearlo despacio mientras ve como se va transformando.

La escena final, cuando el les sirve el segundo café, es realmente por la que está esperando, Yoochun esboza una medio sonrisa y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Changmin que abandona su mutismo para mirarle y le da las gracias. 

Entonces Yunho satisfecho se permite comenzar el día, con otro talante, más energía, a sabiendas de que mañana será otro día y podrá verlos de nuevo.


End file.
